Love Knows No Bounds
by MFrem
Summary: The Suvek has detonated. The Trags have won this battle. What will the future now bring, and what will become of Roman and Emery, and all that they hold dear? M just to be safe! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Star Crossed cancelled!? I'm so very upset. Watched the finale today and was just sitting there begging for more so I thought, why not write something? I haven't written a fan fic in a long time (and I'm starting a new account, I used to be Mezfrem!) so please be patient as I get back into how these things work! The story here kicks off right after the end of the series, after the Suvek started doing its thing. I probably intend for later chapters to be a little longer, this is really to get the ball rolling and see if you guys like or not! So here we go, hope you all enjoy this first chapter! _

"Who is the signal for!?" Screamed Drake, mostly to himself. He stared up into the sky, hands still pressing down on Grayson, keeping pressure on his wound.

_Why am I even doing this_, he thought angrily, looking down at the lifeless human beneath his palms. What had the Suvek done to the humans? They lay collapsed in their multitudes on the streets below. Lifeless, silent. It was the most peaceful they'd ever been, in truth. The first time this race had stopped. It took the Suvek to silence them, the petty things. Drake shook the thought aside, craning his neck back to Roman, who in turn looked as shocked and mystified as him.

Roman gripped Emery tightly, unwilling to let her go. His eyes darted back to her face, eyes closed, arms limp as he held them up, keeping her head from the ground. Her hands were bloody from where she had been holding Grayson.

Roman had to breath in deeply, breath out again. He couldn't think. The light beaming up high into the sky, deep into space, was a roaring noise that silenced his thoughts. What should he do? He looked to Zoe, the Atrian who had set this signal off. She was dead, thankfully – finally! The remote detonator was loose in her hand, half touching the brick of the rooftop, for all accounts powered down.

"Roman!" Roman shook his head, his questioning eyes staring towards Drake. He was looking to Roman, waiting for what he could only assume was an order – what to do next. Roman himself had no clue, and breathed in again, trying to settle his thoughts, calculate what he needed to do next.

First thing first.

He reached his shaking hand to Emery's neck. A few hours ago his lips had been against that neck, warm and soft. She'd moaned his name, reached to claim his lips with her own. Now her lips parted slightly, unmoving as her head hung limply in his grasp. "Emery…" he breathed, pleading. His fingertips found that sensitive spot at her neck and he waited. It was ever so faint, but there was a pulse. Thank the Gods! His breath caught in his throat and relief flooded his every fibre of being. "Emery!" He exclaimed, hugging her to him.

"She's alive?" Drake asked from where he crouched by Grayson.

"She's alive." Roman confirmed, a smile tugging at his lips.

The blue light that was the signal continued to roar above them, and Roman altered his stance, lifting Emery into his arms as he stood, "Is Grayson-"

Drake shook his head before Roman could finish, "He's gone." He'd removed his hands from Grayson's wound. The boy was strewn across the rooftop, colourless and still. "I mean, there's no pulse, if that's what you're asking."

Roman shook his head, "Bring him. We have to take him with us."

"And where do you propose we go, Roman?" Drake stood, roping Grayson's arm over his own and hauling up into his arms. "Something is coming! That thing isn't just a freaking light show."

They were practically screaming at each other to be heard over the roar of the device. Roman looked into the sky, shook his head again, "We can't think about this right now. We need to get Emery to safety. We need to find our friends."

Drake paused, nodded, and followed Roman to the elevator.

* * *

Sophia blinked, rolling onto her side and moaning as pain coursed through her body. She grasped the side of her torso, the warm sensation of blood soaking her fingers. What had happened? She sat up, dizzy. The stall that Lukas had set alight had collapsed, and being surrounded by brick streets, had settled into a low burn in a piled heap. Bodies lay all around her. She cried out at Lukas' lifeless body. Shook him. There was no response. There was a pulse, though!

The bomb must have gone off, she thought hopelessly, fear coursing through her. Where was her brother? Was he safe? She managed to stand, ignoring the pain of her wound. She could hear a low roar in the distance and looked up into the sky. A bright, blue light pulsed upwards, towards the heavens. Was that the bomb? In that case… it mustn't have actually been a bomb! She couldn't sit and stare; she had to get Lukas to safety. She bent to rope her arms under his own, to pull him towards the sidewalk and away from the dying embers of the fire, when a familiar voice rang out over the chaos of the blue light above.

"Sophia!" Roman cried, jogging towards her, Emery curled up in his arms. She looked delicate, unconscious like Lukas and all of the other humans around them. Roman was panting, followed closely by Drake who carried Grayson – a different kind of limp in the Atrian's arms. Blood stained his shirt.

Sophia exhaled sharply, "Oh my god!"

"We need to take cover," Roman shouted, "I don't know what that thing is doing but-"

As though on cue, the blue light stopped, the roaring silenced as it shot it's last rays of glowing light into the sky. A stillness settled over the group, and they waited, unsure of what was to come. At her feet, Lukas made a noise, moved slightly.

Roman's eyes fell quickly to Emery, and her eyes flickered slightly. He called her name, to no response. She was still asleep, as were the rest of the humans. "They're staring to wake up," Sophia exclaimed.

A stirring had begun in the masses of bodies that littered the floor. Roman looked down to Lukas, "We can't carry him too, Sophia. He'll be alright. We have to go."

"Go where!?"

No one knew. The group stood in silence, waiting as though someone would appear and tell them what to do. After a while, Drake cocked his head. "Do you hear that?"

They stayed quiet.

Drake's brow furrowed, and he slowly lowered Grayson, "What do you hear?" Roman queried, Emery still tight in his arms. As though startled, Drake's eyes widened, and he darted off in the other direction. Roman looked at his sister, confused, before they followed in the same direction.

"Help me!" Drake was screaming, crouched at a burning car… Taylor's car? Roman squinted as they neared, and started at the scene they had discovered, turning to Sophia to assist in lowering Emery safely to the ground.

She caressed her head in her lap, but looked only towards the burning vehicle, "Help her, Roman!" She exclaimed fearfully, her motions suggesting that she wanted to be nowhere else other than assisting Drake. Roman nodded, moving toward the car.

The flames were rising, threatening. They had to move fast. Drake reached for Taylor's seatbelt, ignoring the flames licking at his skin, paying no attention to the soles of his boots burning against the gas soaked, fiery ground. Roman came close, too, reaching for Taylor as her upside down, limp body drooped at the now slack seatbelt. Burns to her arms seared with heat, and she actually mumbled something as the pair pulled her from the car. "Run!" Roman ordered, helping lift Taylor into Drake's willing arms, hastily turning away from the burning wreckage. They ran to an eagerly awaiting Sophia, already pushing Emery back up and into Roman's arms.

"Move, move, move!" Drake shouted, and they ran from the fire, the roaring sound of an impending explosion resounding through the streets.

They didn't stop as the sound of it rang out, kept moving, "Where are we going?" Sophia questioned.

Taylor was moving slightly in Drake's arms, "I need to get her to water – these burns are bad, guys."

"Emery's. We'll go to Emery's. It's not far," Roman declared, and began leading the way back to his safest place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! You guys are very supportive :) I hope you're all liking this story so far. I didn't want to write the first chapt and leave you all hanging for days on end, so I wrote the second tonight. Please forgive me for any mistakes there may be! I'll tweak it a little tomorrow if I find the time! Have a wonderful night/day!_

* * *

Drake held Taylor's hand tightly, squeezing gently every time she stirred. She was yet to wake, but she wasn't in the same state of sleep as the other humans were… it was her baby, protecting her from the energy of the Suvek. What had knocked poor Taylor out was the car crash, both of her arms now bandaged all the way up to her shoulders. She had a graze across her cheek and – to what Drake knew would be her horror – her hair was singed slightly at the tips. _Maybe she could start a new trend_, Drake chuckled to himself. It didn't matter about anything else at that moment. Taylor – and his baby – were safe.

He smoothed a gentle palm over her hair, saying her name lightly, letting the word caress his lips, wishing to pick her up into his arms and hug her tightly. What had this human done to him he wondered? Since when had anyone – human or Atrian for that matter – had such sway over him? He touched her belly lightly, feeling a sudden surge of protectiveness.

"How's she doing?" Sophia knocked at the door, craning her neck to see over Drake's shoulder. Drake nodded his reply, his gaze never leaving Taylor. Sophia came to stand by them, placing a glass of water by the bed, "For when she wakes up." She paused a moment, chewing at her bottom lip, "We really shouldn't have left Lukas behind," she said bitterly, regret pouring into her tone, "And what about Julia and Eric? We didn't even see them! They could have been hurt, too…"

"The humans were knocked out, Sophia. They're all coming around. Emery is coming around, isn't she? The Suvek just put them to sleep… maybe so that they didn't see that… signal, I guess. The light shooting into the sky?" Drake was speculating, Sophia knew. However, it was a pretty fair suggestion. What better way to start a war with the humans than making it impossible for them to know what actually had started it?

"D-Drake?" A faint voice escaped Taylor's lips. Her eyes still closed, her fingers stretched up to reach for Drake, whose voice she'd obviously overheard. He grabbed them gently in both of his hands, assuring her that he was at her side, "It'll be ok, Taylor," he cooed into her ear. Sophia smiled, acknowledging the, well, _cuteness_ of the couple. If all else went sour this day, at least they had each other…

"I'll leave you two alone," She inclined her head, stepping back out into the hall.

Her brother had his hands full at Emery's side, Drake at Taylor's. She was no use in this house! Tapping her hand against the kitchen bench, Sophia nodded to herself, sifting through a couple of draws near the fridge behind her. She finally located some sticky-notes and a pen, scribbling down what she had planned. She needed to go and find their other friends; the ones that they'd left behind. She couldn't just sit around and wait any longer.

* * *

Roman sat by Emery, studying her features intently, unwilling to move from her side. He'd washed Grayson's blood from her smooth skin and caressed her palms gently as he'd done so, fighting back a surge of sorrow at the thought of losing Grayson. He'd turned out loyal, in the end, and Roman hadn't even had the opportunity to properly thank him. He was gone.

He bowed his head into the palm of Emery's hand, fighting back tears. The Suvek had detonated, he'd lost his friend, and he'd almost lost Emery. How much more would he have to go through this day?

Emery started, sitting up straight, breathing in a deep breath of air as though she hadn't done so in minutes. Roman fell to the floor, startled and heartbeats racing. Emery was breathing heavily and quickly, eyes of fear darting around the room as though she didn't know where she was. "Emery?" Roman jumped to his feet, sitting beside her on the bed and gripping her arms, "Emery?" He said again when she didn't respond.

She was looking passed him, as though something on the wall had taken her interest. After a light shake of her shoulders she finally turned her head, blinking as though she'd just woken up, eyes slightly foggy. "Roman?" Her breathy voice managed, shocked.

Roman couldn't speak. Emotion overran him. He pulled her close, lips searching and finding hers, pressing against them with eagerness and passion. Emery was startled at first, but the warmth of Roman beside her, arms wrapped tightly around her body, made her melt swiftly into the motion. His hands caressed her head, weaving through her brunette hair as his lips trailed burning kisses down her jaw, her neck. Emery moaned, gripping the strong muscles under his shirt's sleeves. "I missed you," Roman managed between kisses, his hands traveling down her arms, sweeping across her stomach and hitching up her shirt. He felt her warm skin beneath his hands, listened as her breath hitched and she turned her head, claiming his lips once again as her own. His tongue insisted on traveling further, deepening their kiss. Emery mumbled something against him, but it was incoherent in this situation. He pushed her gently towards the bed, lying her down beneath him.

"Roman!" She gasped as he hands travelled higher, sending sparks surging through her body. Emery would have begged him to continue, couldn't stand to think of ending this moment, but the sudden surge in activity had caused her to shake, and she suddenly felt dizzy. Roman stopped almost immediately, pulling back and looking her up and down, "Are you alright?"

Emery frowned, "I-I don't know. What… Roman, what happened?"

Roman helped her to sit back up as the two of them gained control once again of their breathing. Emery blinked several times, trying to gain control of her thoughts, put back together the pieces of her memories. She'd been on the rooftop… She gasped.

"Oh my god!" Emery cried, hand clasped to her mouth, still warm from where Roman had been, "Grayson!? Where is he? What happened, Roman?"

"Shh, Emery, take it easy. Grayson…" Roman wanted to tell her that her friend hadn't made it; he couldn't bare to think what she was feeling at that moment. He couldn't just yet, though. He gripped her hands tightly in his own, "Emery we couldn't stop it. The Suvek… Zoe she- she detonated it. It sent out this pulse and you – all of the humans – you all went to sleep! You were knocked out. And then this light shot up into the sky. I think it was a signal. The Trags were signalling something – or someone – up there in space. I don't know what to do!" Roman could feel the panic building inside of him. His breathing quickened, and he leant closer to Emery, rested his head against her shoulder, utterly exhausted.

"Roman-" Emery tried, speechless.

"Grayson didn't-" Roman tried, but the words just wouldn't form. He felt sick and tears stung at his eyes, threatening to overwhelm him. Emery didn't need him to finish. He could see the tears in her own eyes, and she let them fall with such grace. She pulled him closer, hugging him tightly to her. She was so warm against him, and Roman sniffed, trying to gain control of his emotions.

"Where is everyone?" She said against his shirt.

Roman paused, "You just woke up… I- I guess the other humans did, too. It was like a trigger that sent you all unconscious. Its effects must be wearing off."

"So everyone just… fell asleep? Right there at the parade? All through the streets?"

Roman nodded his confirmation.

Emery's lips thinned as she considered what Roman was telling her, "What do we do now, then?"

Roman paused, "Taylor is here, in your parents room. Drake's with her. She crashed at the moment the Suvek went off – you should see her."

Emery's eyes filled with even more worry, and she nodded her head, letting Roman help her slowly to her feet.

They moved down the hall, towards Emery's parent's room. Roman knocked lightly before they entered. Drake was still bent over Taylor, whose eyes were open, and she smiled weakly towards the newcomers. "Taylor!" Emery exclaimed, moving swiftly over to her friend.

"I'm okay," Taylor managed through a hoarse voice.

Emery blinked, shaking her head, "What happened?"

Taylor swallowed, "My car rolled when the Suvek detonated… it caught fire, I guess… I kinda' blacked out. I was so lucky Drake heard me… I think the Suvek didn't affect me the same way it did all you guys, though."

Emery looked confused, looking up at Drake as though what Taylor was saying made no sense. She looked back at Roman, studying her closely. She shook her head, "What are you talking about, Taylor? What's a _Suvek_?"

Taylor looked confused, "Umm… the bomb-thing?"

Again Emery looked around the room for answers, "Was it in your car?"

After a heavy (slightly awkward) pause in the room, Roman jumped in, fear bubbling up inside him, "Emery, what do you remember?"

Emery breathed deeply, trying to recall some deep memory, "We were at the parade… you wanted to watch it from the roof, Roman… then we came back here and Drake brought Taylor inside? I guess that's what you did, Drake? How did you know where I lived by the way?"

To confirm, Roman knelt beside Emery, touching the top of her hand lightly with his fingertips, "Is that all that happened today, Emery?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking slightly confused and a little annoyed at Roman's questions. She turned her focus back to Taylor, examining her arms and the bandages that encased them. Roman breathed out in disbelief, looking at Drake, "She doesn't remember anything!"

Drake sighed, nodding. "Great." He answered sarcastically.


End file.
